


Imagine: Hammock time with Castiel.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	

“Your hair smells nice,” Dean nuzzled his nose against the top of your head.

“Dean, please, don’t make this weird,” you chided, elbowing him in the side, causing the hammock to wobble, “we talked about this.”

“Right, right, totally platonic cuddle time,” he mumbled into your hair.

You rolled your eyes, turning away from him and resettling yourself as he tossed his arm over your waist and pulled you back against his chest. Dean knew the boundaries, but every so often he’d press you to see if they’d moved in his favor at all.

“Y/N…Dean,” Cas appeared beside the hammock, his voice terse, “I did not intend to interrupt. I didn’t realize you two were…involved.”

Sitting up, you laughed and shoved Dean playfully, “Involved? In his dreams!”

In an attempt to sit up, Dean rolled unceremoniously out of the hammock. Dusting off his pride, he shot you a mock pained frown, “You didn’t say that in the back of the Impala in Salt Lake.”

Crossing your arms, pressing your lips tight, you squinted at Dean, “I’ve never been to Salt Lake.”

“Well that’s embarrassing,” Dean chuckled lightly and shrugged at Cas. Looking back at your disapproving stare, he raised a questioning eyebrow, “I made it weird, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” you deadpanned.

“Yeah, so,” Dean bit his lip and backed away slowly, pointing over his shoulder, “I’m going to see if Sam needs any help with research.”

“See Cas,” you caught the angel’s intense gaze and smirked as Dean wandered out of earshot, “literally in his dreams.”

The hint of a smile flashed across Cas’ lips.

Still grinning, you patted the empty space beside you, “I seem to have a vacancy to fill.”

Cas’ posture instantly tensed at your suggestion, his eyes widening like a frightened animal.

Lowering your chin, grin diminishing, you silently scolded yourself knowing the angel’s aversion to contact despite his seeming total lack of understanding for personal space. He was probably trying to figure out the polite way to decline your offer.

Defying your assumptions, Cas abruptly grabbed the side of the hammock, rocking it to judge the balance before sitting, swinging his legs in, and coming to rest on his back.

You gaped down at him with surprise.

“Is this okay?” His brows were furrowed in uncertainty.

The smile returned to your lips and you nodded. Laying down and nestling into the crook of his arm, you rested your hand lightly on his chest, meeting his eyes, “Comfortable?”

His features softened, answering only with a nod.

“So, what was the reason for your visit anyway?” You absentmindedly fiddled with a button on his coat.

Cas studied your fingers intently, clearing his throat, “Nothing of import.”

“Hmm, good,” your eyelids were growing heavy, senses lulled to complete relaxation by the gentle sway of the hammock and the warmth of the angel.

“Y/N, this is…,” drawing you into a tighter embrace, Cas’ deep voice was half-whispered, “very pleasant.”

You gave a contented hum of agreement, mumbling, on the verge of slumber, “Hammocks are the best.”

“I mean,” he brought his calloused hand to rest over yours, “being close to you.”

You blinked - alertness flooding back to your mind, heart quickening, body suddenly acutely aware of his touch.

“I apologize,” Cas sensed your rapid change in mood. Drawing his hand away, he relaxed his hold on you, “It was not my intent to…make it weird.”

“Cas,” hesitating only a moment in disbelief, you slid your hand across his chest, pulling him nearer to you, inclining your gaze to meet his and giving him a reassuring smile, “It’s okay, I feel the same way.”

A smile touched his lips, crinkling the corners of his glimmering blue eyes. His hand again found yours, his arm winding around your back, pressing you in as close as possible.

You sighed happily, snuggling against your angel.


End file.
